


Aftermath

by kickcows



Series: XVtober 2020 [10]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst and Feels, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Noctis brings an end to the everlasting night on Eos, and his friends now have to deal with the aftermath.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Series: XVtober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948429
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my next offering for XVtober! :) Please enjoy! 
> 
> Prompt: Daylight/Dawn

* * *

“He did it.” 

The words passed from Prompto’s lips, as he stared off to the east and saw the first rays of actual sunlight begin to crest over the horizon. His stomach felt like it was in turmoil, his entire being wanting to disappear as he realized that the nightmare was finally over. 

Except it wasn’t. 

He knew what this meant, and that thought was what made him drop to his knees as a cry left his mouth, the tears already streaming down his face as he sobbed. He felt his lovers kneel beside him, both Gladio and Ignis’ arms thrown around his shoulders, but it didn’t help. Nothing was going to help him right now. His entire world was _gone_ , and there wasn’t anything he was going to be able to do about it. 

“We knew this was going to happen.” Ignis reminded him, as his arm stayed firm around his shoulder. “He knew. We all knew.” 

“Let him grieve.” He had never felt better than to hear Gladio tell Ignis to back off. “He’s got every right to feel this way right now, Ignis.” 

“I never once said-” 

“ _Please!_ ” He begged them, not wanting to listen to them argue like they always did. This was what kept him apart from these two while their King had slept in the Crystal for ten years. He fit when it was four of them, not when it was three. Without Noctis around, he had no place in either Gladio or Ignis’ life, and now that would forever be the case as Noctis was gone. The sun steadily rising in the east was proof that this nightmare was over, but it was also just beginning. 

Prompto couldn’t stop crying, his entire body shaking from the force of his sobs. He fell down to the ground, his forehead resting on the dirt as he screamed. His voice grew hoarse as he screamed and screamed, hating that the Kings had thought the only way to get rid of the Scourge was to eliminate the true King. He had wanted to stop it from happening - he had every intention of killing Ardyn himself. The man had put him through hell years ago and it was going to be his sweet revenge - but then, they were stunned by his magic and he was left helpless on the floor. 

Once the tears stopped falling, he lifted himself back up and saw that both Gladio and Ignis were crying with their heads bowed, each of them still in their Crownsguard uniforms. Because what better way to go out than to wear the uniform that kept them close to the King of Lucis - his best friend, Noctis Caelum. He leaned against Ignis’ arm first, and felt him return his arm to be around him, then did the same to Gladio, who was quick to put his arm back around him as well. 

“What do we do now?” He asked, hating that his eyes hurt as much as his chest did. He knew that Noctis had done what needed to be done, but he felt like he was robbed. He was robbed of so many years with his best friend that could have been prevented if they had been prepared for that jester’s attack. “I don’t know what to do.” 

“We rebuild.” Prompto could hear the raw emotion in Gladio’s voice, his heart continuing to break as he realized how bad the both of them must be hurting. They had known Noctis a lot longer than he had, and it had been their duty to protect him. Especially Gladio, who had left them all those years ago to go and face off against Gilgamesh. What good had it done them? “He would want that.” 

“You know he was proud of you.” Prompto offered, looking up at Gladio, who was still crying. “You didn’t fail him.” 

“Yes, I did.” 

“Gladiolus.” Ignis’ voice was the same as Gladio’s - thick with emotion that Prompto had never once heard from him. “We did what we had to do. Prompto is right - the King would have been proud of us. He _is_ proud of us. I can feel it.” 

He turned his attention to Ignis, and reached for his hand. “Iggy - do you remember what the color of the sky looks like when dawn breaks?” 

“Is it the beautiful pink color?” 

Tears began to prickle his eyes again, as he felt Ignis hold onto his hand with a bit more strength than before. “Yes. It’s pink right now, the sky slowly turning to a pale blue.” He brought his hand up to his face, and pressed a kiss to the back of Ignis’ hand. “Don’t be sad yourself. Noctis did what he had to do.” 

“We’re going to have to go and get him.” 

His stomach dropped back down towards the earth, as Prompto knew he was right. “Let’s enjoy the dawn for a bit longer, please.” He asked, not ready to see their King in his final resting place. 

“We will stay, Prompto.” Ignis agreed, their fingers holding tight to one another. 

They wait until the sun is in the sky, the bleak world now looking a little brighter thanks to the King’s sacrifice. The daemons were no longer an issue, nor were any of the Niflheim troops, as they seemed to have disappeared with the rest of the daemons. Insomnia looked awful, but at the same time it looked like home. Prompto stood up first, then offered his hands to both of his friends, who took it without saying a word. 

Walking back into the Citadel felt strange. He knew that he was going to be here more often, because Gladio was right - they were going to have to rebuild what they had lost, and that meant stepping up into a position of power that he might not have thought about taking had Noctis stuck around. No, that wasn’t true - he would have stayed by his side, helping out Noctis in any way that he could. Now, he would have to do that without him - breaking his own promise. 

The throne room was still the gruesome horror show that it had been when they first encountered Ardyn, only now it was worse as Noctis sat on the throne, not breathing. But the look of tranquility on his face - the sheer happiness of accepting his fate - was plain for the world to see. Without thinking, Prompto pulled his camera from the Armiger - thank the Gods that that was still available to them, for the time being - and took a picture. He felt Gladio put his hand on his shoulder and felt him give it a firm squeeze. As awful as this picture was, he knew it was something that they had to keep for themselves. 

“Prompto - help me?” Gladio said, as he began to walk up the stairs towards the throne. “Ignis, stay put.” 

“Is he…” 

“He looks peaceful.” Prompto replied, as he walked past Ignis. “He died with a smile on his face, Ignis.” 

“That’s good.” 

Tears were beginning to fill his eyes again as he walked up the final steps and stood on the opposite side of Gladio. “On the count of three. One….two….three.” He put his arm against Noctis’ back, and under his knees, just below where Gladio’s arms were, and helped lift him up. He wasn’t as heavy as he expected him to be, and a bit warmer than he was ready for - it was almost like Noctis was still alive, but he knew that wasn’t the case. 

They carried him to the side room, and laid him out on the table, the tears now falling from his eyes without stopping. He couldn’t help it - his best friend was really gone. And that _hurt_. “We should bury him out in Hammerhead.” 

“We’ll create a royal tomb for both himself and for his father.” Ignis agreed. “It’s what they deserve.” 

“It’s going to take a bit to build.” Gladio reminded them, as they bowed their heads towards their King. “Let’s say our goodbyes for now. We’ve got a lot of work ahead of us.” 

Prompto listened to Ignis give a short speech, his voice filled with emotion that caused more tears to fall from his own eyes. Gladio spoke briefly, whispering an apology to the King, and then it was his turn. He laid his hand on top of Noctis’, staring down at the peaceful expression that was on his face - one that he committed to memory. 

“We’ll tell your tale. You were a good King, Noct. The best King, as you gave us our life back.” He whispered, bringing his hand to touch his face. “Goodbye.” 

They walked out of the chamber together, and headed out of the Citadel. It was time to get their city back in order. 

***

“Goodbye, my friends.” Noctis’ spirit was near his body, as he watched his three friends leave. “It’s over.” That thought returned the smile to his face as he let the Astrals take him, smiling as he saw his father give a nod of his head. 

It was finally over. 

  
  
  



End file.
